


A Little Get Together

by sabershadowkat



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 11:22:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4433588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabershadowkat/pseuds/sabershadowkat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Challenge fic. Silly</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Get Together

"What are you doing to the flamingo?!"   
  


"Hey, it's my flamingo, I can pierce its nose if I want to."   
  


"Beak, Xander."   
  


"Beak, nose, schnoz, hooter-"   
  


"I thought those were boobs."   
  


"That's what all of you are."   
  


"Get your eyes checked, Cord. I don't have any breasts."   
  


"Spike! Watch out!"   
  


"Bloody hell. I hate this stupid game."   
  


"You should have used the flamethrower."   
  


"Do you think you can do better?"   
  


"Of course, I'm the Slayer. Now move."   
  


"Cor, you're a rude little chit."   
  


"Hey! Don't fight over my laptop or I'll take it away!"   
  


"Sorry, Wills."   
  


"Sorry, pet."   
  


"Hey, does anyone know the words to that Fantasia song, where the alligator is dancing with the hippos?"   
  


"There are no words."   
  


"Oh. Then why do I keep seeing the alligator singing 'the Constitution does attend us, therefore we must all amend. Amend, amend, amend, amend...'"   
  


"That was Bugs and Daffy."   
  


"Oh. Thanks, Oz."   
  


"No problem."   
  


"Ouch!"   
  


"What?"   
  


"It pricked me."   
  


"Now you're going to fall into a deep sleep until the devastatingly handsome prince comes and gives you the smoochies."   
  


"Sorry, luv, my calendar's filled."   
  


"If-if I'm not mistaken, that was a spinning wheel, not a sterling rose."   
  


"Ha! You went tits up, Slayer. My turn."   
  


"Get your eyes off my chest!"   
  


"Can I have another piece of birthday cake?"   
  


"It's all gone."   
  


"But I only got one piece!"   
  


"Talk to the pig with the flamingo."   
  


**End**   
  
  
  



End file.
